First Base
by charah.tastic
Summary: James' play-by-play of his first date with Lily. Excitement ensues. R&R, please!


A/N: alright. I'm really getting into the romantic mood, which is weird, because good old St Valentine's Day is more than one month away. Ah, well. You will read what I publish and you will like it. Whee!

Disclaimer: I JUST MADE PEANUT BUTTER COOKEIS. I'M SO PROUD!

Footnote: this is sort of a spinoff from WLM chapter 16. Read that if you want the story to make more sense, but you'll still get the gist of it if you don't. No hard feelings. 8D

It was late at night in the Castle of Hogwarts, hence all the snores. I'm pretty sure the Marauders (excluding a certain bespectacled love-struck fool) were having good dreams, but they were sadly put to an end as the previously mentioned fool bounded into the silent dormitory. 'MOOONYYYY! WORMTAAAAAAAAAAAILLLLLL! PADFOOOOOOOOOOOOT! PROOOOOOOOOONGS- oh, wait, I'm Prongs.'

'Are you mental, child?! I was having a GOOD DREAM,' snarled an enraged Remus.

'I AM MENTALLY IN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!' sang James, performing some exquisite ballet.

'Oh no, not the date play-by-play! I was only kidding about that!' exclaimed Sirius, looking ready to burst into tears.

'Oh yes, my dear Padfoot. You asked for it,' grinned James, making himself comfortable on top of the still sleeping Peter. 'Right then, children, let me tell you all about _The Date._ Ready?'

'WAIT! How long is this going to take? I've got night creams and stuff on,' explained Sirius.

'Long,' smiled James, met by groans. In preparation, Remus took out a huge bar of Honeyduke's. 'Ready gentlemen? Right then.'

_Flashback_

_James' hands were sweaty masses. He couldn't do anything, he was shaking and fumbling and about to throw up. 'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I've got a date with Liiiiiily, I've got a date with Liiiiiiiiiiily!' _**(A/N: Hahaha, this reminds me of Bellatrix...I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK, I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!)**__

_He settled for a dark blue button down shirt and beige pants –_

'James, we can see what you're wearing, you haven't changed yet,' pointed out an exasperated Remus.

'Moony, shut up and let him finish,' sighed Sirius, fixing a loose hair curler. 'Continue.'

_James checked himself out in the mirror and almost envied Lily for going out with such a handsome beast like himself. As his ego inflated to twice its original size, his confidence built up and he found the confidence to leave his room and await Lily in their shared common room. Luckily, he didn't have to wait very long. Lily came out of her room wearing a plaid miniskirt and-_

'Are you seriously going to classify everything? Because if you are, I know a mighty useful little potion called the Draught of the Living Dead,' threatened Remus, licking the chocolate off his fingers.

'Point taken,' quailed James. Remus was scary at times.

'Lesson not learned,' grinned Sirius, throwing a broken curler at the still sleeping Peter. 'Think he's dead? Ah well. He's easily replaced. I want to get a girl into the Marauders. Anyways, go on.'

_James stood up on his surprisingly steady feet, and greeted her. 'You look...really great, Lily.' His heart faltered as she smiled, and took his shaky hand into her own cool, soft one. _

'_You don't look so bad yourself, James. Where to?' she inquired._

'_Wherever you want...do you want to go to Hogsmeade? Cuz I've got the map and my Cloak.'_

'_Ah, let's save the rule breaking for next time. I was sort of into the Lake idea.'_

'She wanted to go on a second date already!? You haven't even started the first one!' exclaimed Remus.

'It's probably a pity date,' supplied Sirius, giving up on his curlers.

James tossed a pillow at him. 'At least girls will still go out with me.'

'Look, my sexiness just has to be shared. It's not fair that only one girl gets me. Anyways, go on,' said Sirius.

_So they took off silently to the school grounds, not bothering to make any conversation. On the way out the Entrance Hall, they came across Hagrid. 'Wha' are yeh two doin'? 'Ts pas' yer curfew!'_

'_Go on, Hagrid, just this once. I finally got a date with Evans!' pleaded James._

'_YEH DID?! THA'S MIGHTY FANTASTIC, THA' IS! Yeh two jus' go run along and have fun! I'll keep Filch away from yeh, get Peeves ter do summat,' said Hagrid._

'_That's great, Hagrid, we owe you one!' beamed Lily, and they continued their walk to the Lake, though not in silence this time._

'_Why did you agree to go out with me, Lily?' asked James._

'_Honestly, James? I've wanted to say yes ever since fifth year, after Severus called me a Mudblood. But I didn't want to give you the wrong idea, if you get what I mean,' explained Lily._

_They sat down on a warm patch of grass. Lily was simply radiant in the bright moonlight. James found it hard to concentrate on the conversation at hand. 'All this time... I wouldn't've gotten the wrong idea, Lily. Why would you think that? Well, it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we're here now.'_

_Lily grinned. 'Yes. That's all that matters.'_

_They sat in silence for a long time, gazing at each other. It wasn't awkward. It was perfect-_

'Hey. I'm starting to feel cheesy. Tell us something we would care about. Didn't Snivelly spy on you or something?' demanded Sirius.

'Weren't you supposed to spy on them too?' asked Remus.

'Since when do I keep my promises?'

'Hold on, I'm getting to that. Will you shut up? Or should I start talking about her cells?' snapped James.

'_Lily, you really do look beautiful. Really,' whispered James, inching closer to her._

'_So I've heard...,' she replied as they were inches from each other, when suddenly, something and resembled a flailing bat came tumbling down the hill behind them, and hit Lily with such force that she fell into the Lake._

'_LILY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!' exclaimed James, pulling her out of the Lake. She got out pissed off an enraged._

'_IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE, POTTER?! GETTING BLACK TO KNOCK ME INTO THE LAKE?!' she screamed into the once silent night._

'_That wasn't Sirius! That was-'_

'_SEVERUS SNAPE!' _

'OH EM GEE. Your girl best be trippin'. She did NOT just confuse me with Snape. She did not,' snarled Sirius, beginning to rock back and forth with his hands wrapped around his knees, mumbling 'I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place.'

'_Snivellus! What are you doing here?!' roared James as the said bat-like figure rose out of the water._

'_Spying! There's no way in hell I'm letting your lips besmirch Lily's!' stated Snape matter-of-factly._

'_So you knock me into the Lake?! Are you mentally challenged, or what?' cried Lily. _

'_I didn't mean to knock you, I meant to get HIM. It was an accident. But, anyways, now that that's out in the open, DON'T KISS HIM! He's the wrong guy!' blurted Snape._

'_We've been over this, before, Severus. I am NOT interested in you and your apologies. I don't care if you love me or not, I don't want to have anything to do with you. Leave me ALONE. You chose your friends, I've chosen mine. Goodbye. Come on, James,' said Lily._

'Blimey, she said that? Feisty,' commented Sirius.

'_But Lily, he's a Maruader! He's-he's-he's James Potter! You've wanted to curse him ever since the first day in that compartment. Why now?' asked Snape._

'You won't BELIEVE what happened next. Actually, judging by the turn of events, you probably will. In fact, I bet you'd expect it,' explained James.

'Right, then, get on with it. I still can't believe Wormy's sleeping,' added Sirius as a side note.

'_Time's've changed. Ever since you subjected me to public humiliation, I've wanted to curse _you_. And as for James, well, this is perfectly appropriate and called for,' smirked Lily._

_Without realizing what was going on, and where exactly that weird wounded animal sound was coming from, Lily's mouth was stuck to James' like they've never been stuck before (which was true). He could fee land taste her hot breath, and it was bloody wonderful. He could count her eyelashes, and the cells in her eyes. He wondered if anyone noticed how GREEN Lily's eyes were. And how there was a bit of purple, and it's sort of orange around the iris. He counted 37 red line _**(thingies)**_ in her eyes, and-_

'I thought we agreed that there wasn't going to be any of that rubbish,' snapped Remus. 'We, most unfortunately, don't _care_ how many veins Lily has.'

'YOU KISSED!? ON THE FIRST DATE?! IN FRONT OF SNAPE?! WITH YOUR EYES OPEN?! Ew, with your eyes open?' yelped Sirius.

'I wanted to see her. Is that okay with you? Unlike you, who just kisses with his eyes closed because he doesn't know, or care for the matter who's lips are touching his. God knows, she might have herpes. And who said it's a she, anyways? For all you know, you kissed a guy, but you wouldn't know that because you _kiss with your eyes closed_. Smart,' sneered James, received a curler in the mouth.

'Stop acting like women!' exclaimed a wheezy little voice from under James, who yelped in shock, forgetting that there was a human under him.

'You're alive!' cried Sirius. 'Damn. I was thinking what I would do with your corpse. D'you mind dying?'

'Sirius! Don't say that! It's not his fault he's a heavy sleeper,' supplied Remus.

'Yeah! How'd your date go, Prongs?' asked Peter curiosly.

The three maurauders each had their different interpretation of how the date went.

'Romantic,' said James.

'Weird,' said Remus.

'He got on first base,' grinned Sirius, offering a high five to James, who accepted it grinning.

'Huh. K, well, I'm going back to sleep now,' said Peter indifferently, and lapsed into silent snores.

'Sometimes I wonder if he's really human,' said Remus.

'Or if he has anything upstairs. Whatever, so what happened to Snape?' asked Sirius.

'Don't know. Probably crying into his pillow or making out with a poster of Lily. Maybe he's got Lily bedsheets? Ew, creepy,' said James.

'Wouldn't be surprised. Do you mind leaving now?'

'Thought you'd never ask! If you'll remember, I quarter with Lily, witchesssss,' beamed James, already throwing on his cloak and racing out of the dorm.

'_Men_,' smirked Remus.

'_Men_,' agreed Sirius.

'_You! _ Now SHUT UP!' bellowed Peter.

**A/N: Here's me, hoping you enjoyed my little spinoff chapter, sucked, didn't suck, the point is you read it. HA. And now that you've read, you'll review. Why? Because I am Charah, and I live under your bed, and I'll give you terrible non-HP (or Twilight, don't play that card with me xD) related dreams. Sigh. I'm writing this at school. It's 7:30. It's awkward, wearing a t shirt in the winter. =D**

**Charah x.x**


End file.
